A conventional unified power flow controller (“UPFC”) device is an electrical device that provides fast-acting reactive power compensation to high-voltage and medium-voltage electricity transmission networks. Conventional UPFC devices typically use a pair of three-phase controllable bridges to produce current that is injected into transmission lines using a series transformer. Conventional UPFC devices may simultaneously regulate active and reactive power flows in transmission lines. Typically, these conventional UPFC devices employ solid state devices that provide functional flexibility that is generally not attainable by conventional thyristor controlled systems. Conventional UPFC devices control parameters such as line reactance, phase angle, and voltage along transmission lines.